callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:CH-47 Chinook
ch 47 ﻿ok this ch 47 chinook looks absolutly nothing like a ch 47 chinook 22:00, November 26, 2010 (UTC) That's because it is a CH-46 Sea Knight. A Chinook? An appeal to the CoD Wikia... Who The hell said that this was a chinook? It's still a Sea knight. look at the picture When can we and who can delete this article? As previously stated, it is a Sea Knight. The article on the USMC is also incorrect, as it states that the CH-47 Chinook is used by the Marine Corps. see, it's still a sea knight. If anyone sees this please ask the wikia admin to change the chinook page. Thank you. :Change it yourself. Wikis are free-to-edit by everyone. >SiPlus -talk _ 18:29, December 28, 2010 (UTC) This is a CH-46 Sea Knight not a CH-47 Chinook, they;re completely different... Deletion Nomination It's not listed under active nominations yet, so I will voice my disagreement here for the moment. It is an interactive in game entity: you can shoot it down in MP. Don't nominate articles for deletion if they exist in game! So it doesn't have an "official in-game name", what would you rather call it instead of a Chinook? The Delivery Helicopter Thing from Black Ops? C0N71NG3NCY 00:47, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Call it what it is, A CH-46 Sea Knight. You don't have to make up a name just because it's not given one in-game. That's misinformation. Ghillieman11 14:36, August 9, 2011 (UTC) As said above This article is clearly useless, out of date, and should not meet wiki standards. That "Chinook" (as mentioned above) IS a CH-46 Sea Knight, everybody gets it mixed up just remember that the Chinook is Army the Sea Knight is Marine. Did anyone else realize in Hunter Killer that even the game designers wrongfully labelled the Sea Knights as chinooks. Just look real close when the pilot says "Feet wet" or whatever and the guy talking is "chinook pilot". The CH-47 (Chinook) has FOUR sets of wheels, the Sea Knight has 3. The Chinook is more beefy and the "bulge" is longer and wider. There you go now you know the difference 00:27, November 12, 2011 (UTC)TooLazyToRegisterYet Well said. The easiest way to tell the difference is that the rear landing gear housings bulge out in a sea knight. Yeah so thsi page should be deleted.TK 234 13:06, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I still don't know why we labelled this as a CH-47 when it clearly isn't. 13:24, December 15, 2011 (UTC) This needs to be removed as soon as possible. This is a CH-46 Sea Knight. There isn't even an actual model for a CH-47 Chinook in Call of Duty. A reply to many old comments I noticed a lot of people saying this page should be deleted because of the model. However it seems none of these users did any research. The CH-46 Sea Knight was not used in war until the 2006 Iraq War, the CH-47 Chinook however was used for Vietnam and onwards, as such the helicopters in Black Ops (Set during the Vietnam war and onwards) would be the Chinook. The only issue is a bad model. 09:46, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :I think would disagree with you on that point, since he was operating out of a Sea Knight in Vietnam when he won his Medal of Honor in 1970. To quote from the type's Wikipeida page: "The CH-46D was introduced to the Vietnam theater in late 1967, supplementing the U.S. Marine Corps' existing unreliable and problematic CH-46A fleet." (Emphasis mine). 10:00, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Playing the Wikipedia quote game eh? "Known colloquially as the "Phrog", the Sea Knight has been used in all U.S. Marine combat and peacetime environments since its introduction. As of 2011, it is still regularly flown by the U.S. Marine Corps, its longevity as a reliable airframe has led to such mantras as "phrogs phorever" and "never trust a helicopter under 30".", and on the CH-47 page: "The Army finally settled on the larger Chinook as its standard medium transport helicopter and as of February 1966, 161 aircraft had been delivered to the Army.". The Chinook was the main helicopter of the Vietnam era, not the Sea Knight. 10:18, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::OK, now you're moving the goalposts. Your original argument was that the CH-46 was incorrect because it wasn't used. Now you're saying it's wrong to use it because it was only used by one branch, which I will point out a lot of the game focuses on. 10:25, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Chinook is a cargo helicopter, Sea Knight is a troop carrier. Helicopter drops care package, care package is cargo. 10:28, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Apparrently VERTREP doesn't count as cargo transport then. 10:36, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::"The Army finally settled on the larger Chinook as its standard medium transport helicopter and as of February 1966, 161 aircraft had been delivered to the Army." - Not when I already quoted the fact the Chinook was the Cargo helicopter of the time period. Also I see images of Chinooks carrying tanks, you're showing me carrying a cute little basket. Add on the fact "The CH-47 is among the heaviest lifting Western helicopters". 10:40, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :::: Then apparently you're ignoring the difference between Heavy Lift Helicopters like the Chinook and Medium Lift Helicopters like the Sea Knight. Plus the US Army doesn't really feature all that much in Black Ops beyond the Huey crews. Most of the time the game deals with Marines. 10:51, February 9, 2013 (UTC)